Valkyrie (Earth-11584)
History "I believed in the throne. I fought for the throne. And what did that get me besides sorrow and misery? I'm not going to believe in something like that ever again." The Valkyrie is an unnamed former warrior of Asgard turned scavenger/hunter for the Grandmaster and his Contest of Champions. A former member of the Elite Valkyrie Legions of Asgard, this particular Valkyrie was once one of the proudest warriors in Asgard, revered for her strength and valor. While in the employ of the throne of Asgard, she became friends with several of her comrades in arms, in particular engaging in a romantic relationship with another unnamed Valkyrie. However, this blessed existence ended during a mission to acquire the artifact known as the Tesseract. The true circumstances of this mission appear lost to time, but the end result was the decimation of the Valkyrie squadrons in pursuit of, what The Valkyrie considered to be, a mere trinket. Disillusioned, she abandoned her post and began wandering the cosmos, looking for a purpose. It is unknown exactly how long that Valkyrie wandered through the universe, but eventually she settled on the Grandmaster's Planet and became employed as a mercenary/scavenger for his Contest of Champions. She became one of his favored scavengers (also known by the codename Hunter 147), bringing him his beloved champion Beta Ray Bill at some point in the past. Though Valkyrie was not fond of the work, she used it and the money she earned from it (as well as copious amounts of alcohol) to attempt to leave her Asgardian past behind her. However, her past caught up with her when Thor, the son of Odin, was accidentally marooned on the Grandmaster's Planet. He was brought to the Grandmaster by Hunter 147, with her not realizing who he was, and when Thor confronted her about her past, she initially dismissed it without a second thought. However, her conviction slightly changed when she saw the Tesseract (though she likely thought it was the Bifrost) capture Beta Ray Bill instead of Thor. With feelings of duty stirred in her, she confronted Thor in his cell and got the full story concerning the impending prophecy of Ragnarok. She still didn't want to help, but Thor seemed to be winning her over to his side when they were interrupted by the Grandmaster's personal assistant, Firelord, who told of Thor's impending execution in the arena. With time to think it over, Valkyrie witnessed the fight between Thor and Firelord which might have ended Thor's life. However, she interceded, holding the Grandmaster hostage in exchange for Thor. This plan was interrupted by the arrival of Loki, Balder, the Lady Sif and Beta Ray Bill, who were sent by the Tesseract to help Thor escape. Joining the Asgardians in defeating Firelord and the Grandmaster's sentry droids, Valkyrie left the planet with them back to Asgard, her fighting spirit restored. She fought alongside the Lady Sif in battling the Dire Wolf Fenris and helped get the civilians of Asgard to safety while Thor and the others battled the Midgard Serpent and tried to stop Surtur. This was no sooner successful, however, than the Mad Titan Thanos arrived looking for the Tesseract. With Thor, Bill and Loki sent ahead to Earth, it was left to Valkyrie and Heimdall to guard the Tesseract and try to lead Asgard to safety, while Odin dealt with Thanos personally. Powers & Abilities * Asgardian Physiology: Like all Asgardians, Valkyrie possesses strength, speed, endurance and longevity far greater than that of a normal human being. Her longevity also may have been increased due to the unique nature of the Grandmaster's Planet, which seems to halt the aging of those who stay on it for prolonged periods of time, but this is unrevealed (it would explain why she appears to be Thor's age but is in reality far older, having survived the decimation of the Valkyrie legions in Thor's youth.) * Dragonfang Sword: The Valkyrie wielded mystic blades known as Dragonfangs, which were among the greatest blades known to exist. Weaknesses The Valkyrie is an alcoholic, as she consumes copious amounts of alcohol (ostensibly to drown out the pain of losing her close comrades in the Valkyrie legions) and due to her experiences, she is incredibly cynical. It is simple to take advantage of these weaknesses in a straight up battle. Film Details Valkyrie appears in the following films within the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases she is portrayed by actress Tessa Thompson. * Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Asgardian